


Neptune's Ocean

by Ballofstring66



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Rainbow Bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballofstring66/pseuds/Ballofstring66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very very short one-shot prelude to Natural Born Killers. </p><p>Loki falls from the rainbow bridge.</p><p>NB for the record, I'm not in the 'Odin sucks' camp. I think it's a far more complex relationship than just the Allfather being a giant tool - I'm not saying he's a great dad mind you but ...anyway I could bang on about it for hours. Feel free to disagree. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neptune's Ocean

 

 

"I could have done it, father, for you,  for all of us..."

 

"No, Loki..."

The abyss opened up in his heart long before it swallowed him bodily.

For an instant - as he hung over the void - he saw himself reflected in Odin's diamond blue eye; he saw through the lies, through the fragile veneer of deception to the truth that lay beneath.

He saw himself as the Allfather saw him.

That revelation - a truth too painful to bear - tore at his insides, shredding what was left of his soul until there was nothing but a gaping and raw wound.

 

"No, Loki..."

 

_What have I done...?_

 

And so he filled the space with a new truth - his own twisted, gnarled and rotten truth,  he looked up into the faces of those whom he had lied to - those whom he had loved - he blinked away the reflection of the small, dark haired boy held tightly in a fierce embrace against Odin's chest - he unfurled his fingers from the spear and he let them all go. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
